The First Days Of Spring
by fmd-jade
Summary: Steve is afraid that Danny is going to start tearing up. Or worse, actually crying. So the baby was cute. Surely, Danny hadn't expected differently... right?


They look down at the babies behind the window and Danny claps Steve on the shoulder.

"Aww, he's so cute." Danny smiles widely. "You'll do great with him."

Steve looks at his friend and Danny is surprised to see actual doubt in his eyes. "You think?"

"Hey, man. I _know_. I mean, sure, you had a few starting problems, but _now_? You have the whole kid thing down. You're great with Grace."

"But it's not really the same, is it?"

Danny looks at him in surprise. "What do you mean it's not the same? You're her uncle. She loves you."

Steve looks at him as if to gauge if he was really serious. "I love her, too. But it's still not the same. If anything happens to you, I might never see her again."

"What? Are you telling me that in case of my untimely passing, you wouldn't take care of my daughter for me?"

"Of course I would!" Steve says indignantly.

Danny huffs. "Good."

They both turn back to watch the sleeping infants.

Danny clears his throat. "So… she's not allowed to date until she's 21."

Steve frowns at him. "Are you serious? You're jinxing your _untimely passing_, brah."

"Look, I just want to give you a few pointers, okay. No guys with a motorcycle. Or tattoos."

"I have a motorcycle and tattoos." Steve says disbelievingly.

"I know." Danny folds his arms in front of his chest. "And my daughter will never date anyone who'll even remotely resemble you."

"What? Why not? I'm a great guy! Parents love me!"

Danny shakes his head. "They do not."

Steve raises his eyebrows. "Kono's parents love me."

"No they don't."

"Of course they do."

"Trust me. As the only father of a daughter here, I can assure you that every father hates the thought of a guy like you being with his daughter. And if you actually think Kono's parents like you, they're just too intimidated to tell you otherwise."

"Why would they be intimidated by me? I'm a nice, upstanding and honest guy."

"I didn't say they were necessarily intimidated by you. It could be their ninja assassin daughter they're afraid of."

"Kono's not a ninja ass-"

"GUYS!"

They both snap up at Lori's harsh tone and see the scowl on her face. "As much fun as it is too see you bicker and banter, ladies. Keep. It. Down." She says, gesturing towards a couple a few feet over who's watching them warily.

Both Steve and Danny huff and cross their arms. Lori stands next to Steve and smiles widely when she sees the baby.

"He looks just like his Daddy." She gushes and beams at her colleagues.

Danny snorts. "That he does. Poor baby." But Steve just slaps his head.

"Parents still hate you." Danny hisses in return.

Lori just shakes her head at them. "Oh please. I can't take you anywhere."

All three of them watch as a nurse enters the room from another side and smiles at them. She walks over towards one of the cribs and gently lifts a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket out if it. She crosses the room and exits through the door next to them.

"Here he is. Finally awake to meet the family." She smiles widely at them as she deposits the boy in Steve's arms. They are trembling a little and Danny notices.

"Don't drop him." He admonishes in a stage whisper.

"Thanks, Danno. I think I've got this." Steve glares at him.

The nurse just chuckles at them while Lori rolls her eyes. "I think you're doing great. Just remember to support his head."

Steve adjusts his hold and looks down at the bundle in his arms, quite proud of himself. This was easier than he'd thought.

They look up when someone rushes around the corner.

"Oh my God, is that him?"

Kono.

Steve meets her gaze over the baby and he can see her gaze darken for a moment. It makes his skin tingle. He narrows his eyes at her but she just smirks in return.

Danny nods at her and beams. "Yep. That's him. Jae-Soon Kelly."

"Hi there, Jae." Kono strokes over his cheek, before taking one of his little flailing hands. "I'm your auntie Kono."

"Okay that's it." Danny suddenly exclaims. "You two are going to monopolize him enough as it is, hand him over, babe."

But Steve's hold on the baby just tightens. "He's my godson."

"He's my nephew." Kono says at the same time.

Danny just throws his hands up. "My point exactly. All he'll learn from you two is how to kick ass." He reaches out for him and Steve actually hands the baby over carefully.

"Hi, Jae. I'm your uncle Danny." Danny cues over the baby in a silly little voice. Jae squeals lightly and waves his little fists around. "That's right. _Danny_. And I'll teach you all the important stuff in life. Baseball and women. We're going to have a lot of fun together."

Steve just shakes his head in fake annoyance and Kono threads her fingers through his, lightly squeezing his hand. When he looks down at her, she smiles mischievously.

"What?" He asks quietly.

Kono straightens and leans up to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Let's get out of here."

Steve frowns at her, but when Kono just raises her eyebrows and squeezes his hand, he decides to just go with it.

::

Kono actually grunts as Steve presses her against the wall to support her weight. His hold on her ass tightens as he presses his groin against hers and keeps kissing and biting her neck. Kono hums approvingly and tightens her legs around his hips as best as she can.

Her hands rake through his hair, tugging on it to bring his lips back to her own. When Steve rocks his hips against her again she can't help but moan.

"Move it, Commander."

Steve just smirks. "Yes, Ma'am."

His fingers dig into her skin as his hold on her tightens once more and he resumes their way to his bedroom.

Once inside he lets go of her when he reaches the bed and Kono falls back onto the mattress. He is right on top of her, already disposing of his shirt.

Kono sits up to help him, her fingernails raking down his chest in the process. His moan makes her chuckle against his skin as she nips at it, lightly teasing his nipples.

Steve grabs her thighs in a strong hold and flips them over, laying back on the mattress with Kono straddling his hips. His hands move up her torso, taking her tank top with them and pulling it over her head. He sits up to press a heated kiss against the swell of her breasts as his arms wind around her back, softly tugging at her hair.

"God, you're so beautiful, Kono."

Kono puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him slightly away. When Steve looks up at her with his own version of the wounded puppy look, she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She leans in to give him a short reassuring peck in the lips, but Steve wouldn't have any of that. He kisses her back with abandon, his tongue gliding over hers and his teeth not so gently nipping at her lips. He swallows her moans as her hands find the back of his neck, holding on to him, pressing herself against him.

With a smile bite to his lower lip, Kono pulls away.

"Steve."

"Hm?" His hands rake over her back and ass insistently, distracting her in her thoughts.

Kono presses her lips against his jaw, before moving on to his ear and murmurs softly. "I want one."

"One what?"

Kono takes a deep breath and pulls back a little to look into his eyes again. "A baby."

Steve's eyes widen momentarily, before he smiles widely. "Sure. We can do that."

"Seriously?" Kono frowns and now fears that his face is going to break from smiling so hard.

But Steve just kisses her again. Hard.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so. No idea where that came from. But that scene with SteveDanny in the hospital in 2x14 was just too good to pass up.  
><strong>

**But please don't be mad, the updates for my other two stories are done. Almost. As well as two new stories if that#s any consolation. (Seriously? What's wrong with me? I fell like I have fic-a-rrhoea...)**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
